Don't do this
by FangFire
Summary: Kim is doing something she think will make her happy. Can Ron help her by showing it isn't?
1. Don't do this

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the other characters. You know the rest.  
  
Note: I have nothing against KP! How could I? I was just in a really depressed mood. I had a bad day and I was think of this. R&R and no flames please! I've never done this before!  
  
  
  
Should she go through with this? This of all things. She looked down at the knife pressed against her wrist. "I'll put it off till tomorrow night. At least it will give me time to say goodbye to Ron." She chuckled lightly to herself. Why should she? Did he really still care about her after what she said or after he found Tara? Why would he, of all people, care about her last day alive? She knew why she wouldn't leave the living world without seeing him again. Why? Because she loved him, but that was what she was going through it, the suicide. She could never have him and since all of her thoughts were on him, she wasn't able to stop her foes and her life was falling apart. Her once loving family was breaking up when her parents decided to get a divorce after a fight about money. "That's a dumb thing to fight about." She said to herself while tucking her Auburn red hair behind her ears. She remembered her brothers Tim and Jim's faces when they're parents started to scream at each other. Full of fear, sadness and distrust. They were torn apart by the choice of going with they're mother or father. Kim wouldn't pick. She couldn't live without both of them. Heck, she couldn't live without her whole family under one roof. She threw the knife in the corner of the room and went into her room. She looked into the mirror, at the pretty face that was staring back at her. Her large, once bright green eyes were starting to lose their spark, their intensity that everyone loved. Her Auburn hair was losing it shine. "Look at the great Kim Possible now!" Her reflection taunted. She closed her eyes and turned her back to the mirror. "Oh yeah." She mumbled. "Great."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: What did you think??? I need input! Should I keep going? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Don't do this: Chap 2

Disclaimer: I HATE DOING THESE!! You all know the legal stuff. I don't own KP or anybody in this story unless I decide to add someone you all don't know. Doubtful.  
  
Note: I'll try to lighten the mood a bit but in the mood I'm in, it might not happen.  
  
  
  
"What's that sound?" She asked in her mind. Still clouded by sleep, she rolled over and looked through blurred vision. "Figures." She growled. He alarm clock was buzzing annoyingly. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall, almost smashing it. She got up went back to her mirror. Her reflection smirked at her knowingly. "Dammit! Why don't you just go away you sick freak of nature!?" Kim screamed at it. "As long as you're alive, I am too." Kim yelled in outrage and slammed her fist against the mirror and only succeeded in cutting her knuckles and cracking it a little in the middle. She popped her knuckles in her mouth and considered about killing herself there and now. "No." She said to herself. "I have to keep from dying until tonight. Then I'll have even more reasons to do it, considering I'm going to get cursed at by Ron." She sighed. "Kim? Is everything all right up there?" Her mother asked from the bottom of the stairway. "Yeah mom, everything's fine. My mirror just fell down." She listened for her mother's footsteps to go away but she didn't hear anything. "OK! Just make sure you're ready for breakfast." Her mother then walked away and into the kitchen. "I might as well go on." She thought. She went into the bathroom, bandaged up her hand and then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She sat in her chair and ate her breakfast quietly. Her mornings were never lively anymore. Her little brothers never did experiments and blow up things in the house but her mother did notice her hand. "Kimmy! What happened!?" Her mother rushed over to her and gently grabbed Kim's hand. "Nothing mom, just an accident. Let go!" She yanked her hand free of her mother's grip. Her mother stood there shocked. Kim sighed, got out of her seat, grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door without saying a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: I have tried again!!!! PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! This is very new to me. I normally do humor stuff. R&R!!! PLEASE!!! 


	3. Don't do this: Chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or anyone else from the show! You know the rest.  
  
While pushing through the hall to get to her class, Kim was getting asked questions left to right. "Kim, could you." "No!" Was Kim's reply before the question got asked. "Hey Kim!" "Go away!" She shouted. She pushed and shoved until she was finally safe in her scince class, the only one she had with Ron. She started to walk over to the empty seat next to him but was beat there by Tara. Tara looked up at Kim, smirked, and put her arm around Ron. His face turned a bright shade of red as her squirmed under her touch. He then saw Kim. Smiling, he stood up and walked over to her, much to Tara's dismay. Kim was to busy Wallowing in her agaerto notice Ron standing next to her. "KP? Hello? Earth to KP!" He said while waving a hand in front of her face. Kim blinked. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Ron shrugged. "I wanted to sit next to you. That's what best friends do remember? Sit next to each other, talk." Kim blinked a few more times and then sat down, Ron following the motion. She then faced down at her hands. Ron looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "What's the matter with her?" He thought to himself. "She's been like this for the past three weeks." He was about to say something to Kim when the teacher walked into the room. "Later." He thought. "This is going to have to wait until later."  
  
Author: Please R&R. And sorry bout Tara, I know she's a bit OOC. 


	4. Sorry bout this!

Fang aka Author: Ok.. I'm really sorry but I might not update for a couple of days. I'm really busy this weekend and I'm gonna be at a soccer game sat and sun! I will try to update on Sunday though! Ok! I guess I will see you all soon!!!! 


	5. Don't do this: Chap 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any other characters from the show. You know the rest.  
  
Note: Sorry bout the long wait, I've been pretty busy and I also had to figure out what the note said. I'm not to good at that stuff.  
  
Ron stared at the note for 30 seconds before he registered what just happened. When he did, he ran through the doors to the open street but he knew he couldn't catch up with her. Ron sighed deeply and walked back into the school. Lunch was almost over and he had little time to read the note Kim gave him. He went back to the cafeteria and sat down at a deserted table in the corner. Ron then opened the note and, scanning it quickly, read it.  
  
Dear Ron, Saying goodbye might take a while especially if it's from me to you. I know you are probably confused and, knowing you, you are probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about. For the past couple of years, we've been through many hardships but you always followed me, no matter how dangerous the task. I've always wondered why but unfortunately, I will never get to ask you. You may think I'm leaving the school or even this state for good but I'm going farther, beyond yours or anybodies reach. Before I leave I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I know you have Tara but that doesn't mean I don't feel what I do. To say this short....I...Love...You  
  
He closed the note slowly, wondering what she was talking about but was also shocked by the last three words in the letter. The lunch bell rang and everyone started to leave for their classes. Ron also stood up and merged in with the crowd. When he got to his class he saw Tara but he didn't want her to see him so he quickly went to the other side of the room and hid behind the big football player the was beside me. "I have to get out of here and talk to KP!" He thought fanatically. "I have to know what's going on!"  
  
Author: How what that? I'm almost done! If you like the story so far tell me! 


	6. Don't do this: Chap 6

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or anyone else from the show. You know the rest.  
  
Note: LAST CHAPTER! (I think)  
  
She slammed her door, ran up the stairs and ran into her room, her eyes stinging, tears streaming down her face. "Kimmy? Kimmy what are you dong home?" Her mother asked from downstairs. Kim didn't answer. "This will all be over." She thought. "This will all be over real soon." She heard he mom outside her door, knocking. "Kim! Are you hurt? What are you doing home? What happened?" Kim growled. "I'm fine mom, I just didn't feel well so I came home. Can I sleep now?" She heard her mother sigh. "Fine. Are you sure you're ok?" "Yes mom." Kim said. She then heard her mother's footsteps start up and disappear. Kim fell back onto her bad and closed her eyes.  
  
A loud bump woke her up. "What the." She said groggily. She sat up and stretched. She then looked outside. "Geeze. How long did I sleep?" She asked herself when she noticed the pitch-black sky. Her eyes widened when she noticed the window was open. She went to it, looked outside, shrugged, and shut it. "I guess I better do it now if ever." She thought. She went over to the corner where she threw the knife before. She then walked inform of her bed and put the knife to her wrist. "Ok." She whispered. "One." She swallowed. "T-two." Before she got to three someone grabbed the hand that had the knife in it and pulled it back. "Kim. What are you doing?" Someone whispered harshly in her ear. Kim released the knife in surprise. "What are you doing here Ron?" "You seem surprised. After a letter like that you expect me not to try and figure out what's going on? You think I'm just gonna stand by and watch you kill yourself? Not when you're their best friend and not when you love them as much as I do you. I just now realized that." Kim's eyes widened as she turned around. "But. I thought you liked Tara!" "No! She only thinks that! I can't stand her." Kim felt the tears start to fall. She then felt Ron's arms around her. "Shhh. It's ok! Just promise me you won't try anything like that again." Kim sobbed and nodded against his chest, finally realizing what she was going to do to herself. Ron put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "That's better KP." Kim was about to say something but was cut off by warm lips covering her own. Her eyes widened in surprise but she kept still, wondering about Ron's actions. He raised his head and stared into Kim's wet green eyes. He then wiped the tears from them. Kim smiled at him and put her hand over his. She then pulled his head down and kissed him with all the love she felt. He kissed back with just as much. When they broke the kiss, Kim laid her head against Ron's chest again, listening to his heart. He leaned down close to her ear. "I love you Kim." He whispered. "I love you too." They stayed that way for a long while and they both knew that nothing would ever come between them.  
  
Author: Well.. Hope you all enjoyed my depressed mood. I'm thinking about a sequel but I need some input. Did you like my first one? Should I write a sequel? 


End file.
